KyuWook Drabbles
by WookieInspired
Summary: Because there are too many Kyuwook ideas floating around to not write them down. Some KyuWook drabbles that may or may not be finished. Enjoy. Main Pair: KyuWook
1. To Fashion

A/N: My melancholic mood wrote this. I tried to write something happy and funny for Two Magnaes in Love and Loveable Annoyance, but when it wasn't working I came back to this. I've set aside a week to watching k-dramas in order to brighten my mood and hopefully get ideas flowing.

I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>To Fashion - 1<br>**

It was absurd.

After all the sweat and toil he had put into the project, the countless all-nighters, all the broken promises with his family and what did it get him? A pat on the back and an absentminded smile, while his team leader took the credit.

He understood that in this industry, seniority was everything and that respect came only with time. He understood that as a young designer, his opinions meant as much as the fabric scraps littered in the sewing room. To the designer, you were nothing more than an extra set of hands.

He understood all that and he had experienced all of that. But it still hurt.

He had shared his designs with his leader on a whim, proud of them but expected nothing more than a cursory glance. However, when his team leader had chosen his designs as the concept for their next project, Ryeowook had been over the moon.

For six months, he lived and breathed those designs. If he wasn't in the sewing room, he was at the fabric store. If he wasn't in the fabric store, he was in the sewing room. Months of cutting and stitching and fitting became a blur, but it meant nothing to Ryeowook if the clothes weren't perfect.

And at the end, they were. He could say that with every ounce of confidence he possessed. He remembered crying after he had finished. The emotional attachment he had to that collection would seem ridiculous to the average person, but to Ryeowook, they represented the realization of a dream. His designs were finally reality.

Then everything came crashing down. The collection astounded everyone in the company, but no one knew they were his.

"I am honored that my designs have been so well received." Those words haunted him. That they came straight out of the mouth of his team leader broke something inside him that day, because unfortunately for him, he had been in love with Lee Sungmin. Not only had his designs been stolen and his trust in his team leader broken, his heart was left scarred with a wound of betrayal.

Ryeowook vowed that he would never forgive Sungmin for using his work to further his own career.

The first week after the incident, he was in a perpetual state of hatred. He had been smart enough to resign from the company, offering no explanation or notice. If he had stayed, he would have probably done something that he would regret later. When the hatred coalesced into numbness, the bitterness came. It colored his words, his thoughts, and even his art. His sketchpad had lain useless in his bag, untouched since the incident. Instead, he passed each day playing melancholic music on his piano.

His family worried about him constantly. Gone were the soft smiles and nurturing disposition that Ryeowook had been known for. Instead, they were replaced with hard stares and silence. In panic, his family had begged him to take a break. They suggested going to visit his cousin in France. Looking at the blank pages of his sketchpad, Ryeowook had agreed.

So now here he was, on a plane heading for the capital of the fashion world itself, Paris. Internally, he felt no excitement. Only numbness.

He wanted to forget, to put all that had happened behind him, but his heart wouldn't let him forget. He could only hope being in a new environment would distract him enough to allow him to draw again. He missed his carefree nature that had allowed him to draw whimsical and romantic pieces. Would he ever be able to again?

Looking down at the passing landscape below him, Ryeowook felt no amazement at seeing the rolling hills and vast greenery below him. Turning away from the window, he slumped into the uncomfortable airline seat and let his head fall back onto the headrest. The flight would last for two more hours. Since he hadn't slept for the other four hours of the flight, he figured he should try to get to some rest now.

Turning the volume up louder on his iPod, he drifted off to the sound of Mozart.

000

He woke up abruptly when the man sitting next to him not so gently elbowed him as he tried to get up from his seat. Looking out the window, he realized that they had already landed. All around him, passengers were standing up and collecting their belongings. Of course, the aisle was jammed as everyone tried to get to their luggage at the same time.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was a little before ten. They had arrived early. He took off his headphones and stashed them in his satchel along with his iPod.

Slowly, the aisle began to clear as people trudged off the plane. Finally, Ryeowook deemed it safe to move into aisle. Moving towards the front of the plane, he squeezed by a burly man removing his luggage from the overhead compartment. He gave a short nod to the flight attendants' well wishes before finally exiting the stuffy plane.

Walking into the terminal, it finally hit Ryeowook that he was no longer in Korea. It wasn't Korean that he heard around him, but the sounds of rapid French. He let out an unconscious smile. He was in France.

Looking back at the door he had just went through, Ryeowook made a decision. It was useless to cling to his hurt and anger. What good did it do but prevent Ryeowook from doing what he loved? He needed to focus on the present. How much better could it be that he was in Paris, the motherland of fashion? He would take in all that Paris could teach him and become an even better designer. Screw Sungmin. He would become a famous designer of his own right. That was a promise.

000

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	2. Unexpectedly

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

I don't even know where this came from.

**Unexpectedly - 1**

* * *

><p>In his twenty-two years, Kyuhyun had learned one rule: you had to fight to live. From one moment to the next, there didn't seem to be an end to all the problems and struggles his brother and him had to face. Whether it was struggling to find food on cold winter nights or fighting for their lives in an unfair brawl, Kyuhyun had learned that if he wanted to live, he couldn't sit around waiting for a parent that had left him on the streets in the first place or an unseen god that never answered his prayers anyway.<p>

He learned that mercy was a comfort that only the innocent could preach and practice, and he was no innocent. In a fight where your opponent is just waiting to slash your neck or shoot you dead, there's no room for thoughts of mercy. It's either you kill first or you die. The fact that he was still alive was a clear indication that he had succeeded in making the first moves.

Kangin had once told him that their parents had been killed in shooting, but with the way his eyes had shifted and his body had tensed, Kyuhyun knew it was lie. More likely, his parents were drug addicts who had literally forgotten they even had kids. It would be no surprise to him. The streets were still filled with such abandoned children with even worse beginnings. Whether it was Kangin's last attempt to preserve his innocence, Kyuhyun would never know for he never asked for more details and Kangin never brought up the subject again.

What Kyuhyun did know was that Kangin had been there when no one else cared. It was Kangin who gave up his food to Kyuhyun even though he himself was near starvation. It was Kangin who protected him from cruel fists and heartless words. If their ties as brothers connected them for life, then Kangin's actions sealed Kyuhyun's loyalty for eternity.

What always amazed Kyuhyun, however, was Kangin's endless compassion. No matter how cruel and harsh life had been to him, Kangin had never lost his compassionate heart. That wasn't to say that Kangin was by any means soft. The scars on his face and arms attested to the many fights he had been involved in. The two bullet scars in his chest represented only one moment of the many near death experiences he had been in. Faster than the eye could see, an enemy would be staring down the barrel of Kangin's gun before he could even reach for his own weapon. And make no mistake, that enemy would be shot down without a flicker of hesitation. Yet, this very same killer would turn around and give his last morsel of food to the kid living in the alley way.

It was Kangin's eyes that gave him away. The compassion that glimmered in their depths refused to be blotted out. In contrast, Kyuhyun's eyes were often described as hard flints, unwavering and cold. Kangin would often joke that Kyuhyun didn't even need to carry weapons for all he needed to do was glare his enemy to death.

If Kangin's eyes disarmed people into a false sense of comfort, his eyes made people tense and uncomfortable. Kyuhyun attributed it to his experiences. Growing up the way he did, certain skills were picked up. Paranoia was one of them, and Kyuhyun prided himself on noticing every little change and disturbance that occurred around him. Kyuhyun was always alert and watchful. Suspicion had kept him alive thus far and if that meant having cold eyes then so be it.

Ultimately, the only person he could trust was Kangin. Everyone else was suspect, as far as he was concerned. For twenty years, it was him and his brother living on the streets of Seoul. Fighting skills were learned along the way. With each brawl they were involved in, they began to gain a reputation as being the toughest kids on the streets.

Often, they were challenged and at first, Kangin and him hadn't realized what was happening. But, with each successful fight, they realized that they were literally carving out a territory that was being respected by other crews. After a fight with a crew called the Black Devils, a two against ten fight, they became known as the Twin Hurricanes. They became the unspoken rulers of downtown Seoul.

Kangin was a natural leader, whereas Kyuhyun took the role as enforcer. If a problem needed to be dealt with on the streets, it was him at the front of the pack.

Claiming the streets of Seoul as their home, they found a new outlet for their attention. Pride of their turf and loyalty to a group helped to revitalize the hopeless street kids who had no options before.

Slowly, the Twin Hurricanes expanded into a group of thirty unofficial members and six official members known today with ties to everything and everyone. If a problem needed to be dealt with, people didn't turn to the police, but to the Twin Hurricanes. After all the police as well as public officials had given up in their attempts to help and reform downtown Seoul. The people that lived here were categorized as either drug addicts or criminals. It was the place that homeless called home and the seedy conducted business.

Though you could never call downtown Seoul a warm and inviting place, after the Twin Hurricanes had formed, it became more of community. It was a place that Kangin and Kyuhyun called home.

At first, Kangin and Kyuhyun had no plans to do anything other than defend their turf from outside crews. But as their reputation grew, they gradually became more involved with the people they protected. Kangin and Kyuhyun met the other four official members in this way.

The first member to join, however, was a surprise to everyone.

000

The place they had claimed as home was really just an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. The first night they had stayed there was for the sole reason of getting off the streets and out of the rain. Yet, after breaking in, they were surprised to find a relatively clean space. The floor was made of basic cement slabs that was covered in a layer of dust but otherwise undamaged. The ceiling was high with the typical exposed beams and wires found in storage warehouses. All the windows had boarded up so the only light that poured into the space was emitted from the hole Kangin had made and various holes in the roof.

"Not bad" I commented offhandedly to Kangin.

"Yeah, I guess the outside just makes it look worse than it actually is." Kangin responded.

That was an understatement. The outside of the warehouse looked like one of those haunted buildings murderers dragged their victims to. The old brick that covered the building was weathered and crumbling, weakened by nature. With the windows boarded up and graffiti covering the doors, it was the last place one would consider a home.

"It's big, though. And the ceiling doesn't leak like it does in our apartment, which is ironic since we're paying to live there," I bit out.

Kangin just chuckled and shot me an amused look. "So what, you wanna move here? A loft of our own sounds pretty manly."

Kyuhyun couldn't help but to roll his eyes at his brother's reasoning. "Yes, because I'm so concerned with my manliness. More importantly, it's free, easy to protect, and far away from town. With some cleaning, I don't see why we couldn't. We wouldn't have to pay that snotty landlord of ours anymore."

"True. And now I have more room to store my weapons," Kangin happily responded, eyes glazed over at the memory of his weapon collections.

000

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	3. Waiting at the Finish Line  1

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

My love of Initial D spilled over. It was amusing to write this since I have almost nonexistent knowledge of cars and how they work, which I think is painfully obvious in the story. I mostly pulled the information about cars from the anime so please don't murder me if I get them wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting at the Finish Line <strong>

**Chapter One  
><strong>

The roar of an engine revving sounded through the night. Turning over, Ryeowook tried to focus on the words in the textbook, but the continuous revving sound was horribly distracting. When the sound persisted for another five minutes, Ryeowook's anger reached its boiling point. Shoving the textbook away, he jammed on his sneakers before stomping out of his room.

Turning left, he headed for the kitchen door. The sound of the car's engine was growing louder and louder as he neared the door. Clenching his teeth, he tried to tell himself that yelling would not help. It wasn't working.

Any other night, Ryeowook would put up with it. But not tonight. Tomorrow was going to be the most important day of his life, because tomorrow he was going to take his college entrance exams. This test would decide whether or not he would achieve his dream of becoming a doctor. Was some peace and quiet too much to ask!

Shoving open the screen door, he ignored the loud smack it made as it hit the garage wall. Just as he had expected, his oldest brother was bent over the hood of his Lan Evo while his youngest brother sat in the driver's seat.

The sound of the engine was deafening in the enclosed garage. It made Ryeowook want to pull his hair out.

"Hey!" No response.

With his youngest brother still revving the engine and his oldest brother focused on god knows what in the hood of the car, a bomb could have went off and brothers wouldn't have noticed.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes. For as long as he could remember, cars had been a part of his life. It had started with his father who had been adamant about teaching his boys about the joys of fixing a car. Both his oldest brother, Kangin, and his youngest brother, Henry, adored it.

Ryeowook was the black sheep. His mother often joked that car gene had skipped him, and Ryeowook agreed. Cars didn't hold the fascination for him as it did for his brothers. Instead, Ryeowook stuck to his mother's side. He preferred cooking over learning how to change a car's engine oil. He preferred reading to learning how best to wax a car. In sum, Ryeowook had no interest in cars other than as a source of transportation.

It was lucky for him that his father hadn't resented him, but accepted him for who he was. Ryeowook loved him all the more for it. Often times, his father called him the backbone of the family. And he lived up to that name. It was he who kept his brother's in line in school and even in life. Though both his parents were loving, they kept a very lax hold on their children.

Ryeowook took up the role of a sort of secondary parent. It was to him that his brother's went for counsel. In Kangin's case, it was Ryeowook that received the call from the county jail informing him that his brother had started a fight at a bar. In Henry's case, it was with him that Henry sought comfort when he found himself heartbroken for the umpteenth time.

It seemed fated somehow that Ryeowook should take up such a role for not soon after Ryeowook had turned sixteen, both of his parents died in a plane crash. Suddenly, a nineteen year old Kangin found himself the guardians of his two little brothers. Kangin was willing to take on the responsibility admirably, but he could barely keep himself afloat.

Ryeowook took up the slack when Kangin faltered by dealing with the nightmarish legal work, setting up his parent's funeral, comforting a distraught Henry, comforting a distraught Kangin, and basically trying to keep all their lives going.

Two years later, the pain of his parents' death was still there, but it was ebbing. Inheritance and insurance money allowed them to keep their home. Kangin found a secure job working to provide for all of them at the local garage station, which luckily, he loved. Ryeowook split his time between being a cook, semi-parent, housekeeper, and finally a full-time high school student.

It was a struggle in the beginning. Everyone was an emotional wreck, and often times, it seemed easier to curl up into a ball and hide under the covers rather then get up and face another day. But slowly, they picked up the scattered pieces and put them back together. They survived and became even closer. Family was important above all else. All three of the brothers learned this well.

Now, Henry was in his junior year of high school, on the brink of deciding whether or not he wanted to go to college. Knowing his younger brother, which Ryeowook did, it looked like Henry would also being going to trade school to become a mechanic.

Though Ryeowook didn't understand his brothers' obsession with cars, he understood it was more than a hobby. They took satisfaction from fixing a car just as Ryeowook took satisfaction from volunteering at the hospital. Who was he to take away their passion?

So, he supported his brothers' as best as he could. In return, his brothers supported him in his dream to become a doctor - something that had seemed near impossible after their parents' death. He remembered coming home one day to a silent house, which was extremely suspicious. Not a day went by that Ryeowook didn't hear the clanking of tools or the sound of a car engine. Wary, he had gone to the garage to make sure his brothers hadn't hurt themselves again. Instead of his brothers, he found a pristine white integra parked innocently in their garage. On the windshield was the message - to our brother Ryeowook, we know you'll ace the exam and get into the college you want to. This car will get you there in style when you do. Love always, Kangin and Henry.

Ryeowook had burst out crying, and continued to do so as his brothers came up behind him to embrace him. Ryeowook was ever grateful that he still had his brothers. He didn't know if he could live if he lost anymore members of his family.

Spotting his car parked behind his brother's Evo, all of his anger dissipated. Shaking his head, Ryeowook recalled when he had first taken his car out for a test run. To his chagrin, the car was a manual. When he had finally moved the car into first gear, Ryeowook had been scared shitless, which showed in the force he used to slam on the brakes. Kangin, sitting in the passenger seat, had laughed his ass off.

Of course Ryeowook should have expected his brothers to trick out his car, which they did going by the modified dashboard that held meters that certainly didn't come from the manufacturer. Of course he couldn't have a 'normal' car. Oh no. His car was fit more for racing then driving back and forth to school. Ryeowook had told Kangin as much after he had punched him to make him stop laughing. Kangin waved all of practical reasons away, insisting that his younger brother would never drive a 'normal' car. No arguments Ryeowook tried worked, so resigned, he agreed to let his brother teach him all about cars.

In that year, he had learned more about cars then he ever imagined he would. Surprisingly, it had been fun to learn. Though he didn't become as engrossed as his brothers, he did learn to admire a fine tuned car. And he was becoming a decent driver, according to Kangin anyway.

It was also during this time that he learned of his brother's involvement with street racing. At first, he had been horrified to think that his brother would be involved in such a dangerous sport. For months, he had nightmares about his brother dying in a fiery car accident. For those months, he refused to talk to Kangin. But Ryeowook could never stay mad at his brothers for long no matter what they did. Family was everything to him. Seeing that Kangin hadn't backed down made Ryeowook realize that racing was something important enough to Kangin to defend. They had a long talk that ended with Ryeowook consenting to join Kangin on some race nights to learn more about it.

What an eye opener. It wasn't just racing that Ryeowook found those nights, it was a community. In his mind, Ryeowook had imagined reckless teenagers zooming around in their modified cars without a care for rules or laws. Instead, he found people similar to his brother who was just as passionate about cars. Even more, he found a group of people who cared about Kangin almost if not equal to how much he cared about his brother. Not long after, Kangin's race friends became their extended family.

Of course, Ryeowook still remembered the dangers. It was called illegal street racing after all. But, as Kangin reminded him, you couldn't live in fear. It was something his father had said to them often as children. It made Ryeowook wonder if his father hadn't been involved in some street races of his own.

After their parents had died, Kangin had been lost. He knew that it was important to keep surviving, but surviving and living were two different things. Racing, Kangin told Ryeowook, had made him feel alive again. It became a purpose that Kangin could concentrate on and be excited about. His hard work on his car produced real results in street races. And after seeing the triumphant and joyful expression on his brother's face after winning a race, Ryeowook finally accepted it.

Eventually, nights on the back streets of Seoul became a regular occurrence. Ryeowook learned to enjoy the excitement of race nights. He couldn't even begin to remember all the different people that came through in their zeal to race his brother, who at this point, had become sort of a legend. Connections and bonds were formed, and before he knew it, Ryeowook realized their family had connections with people from all over Korea. It was simply amazing.

When Kangin had hinted at Ryeowook that Henry had been asking for a race car, Ryeowook could only close his eyes and sigh in defeat. Looks like he would just have to double up on his prayers.

Shaking his head, Ryeowook refocused on the situation at hand.

Walking over to Kangin, he calmly tapped his brother's shoulder. At the touch, Kangin startled and immediately straightened. That wasn't such a good idea seeing as he was bent under the car's hood. The loud thump Kangin's head made as it hit the hood of the car threatened to break the straight face Ryeowook had been sporting. Coughing, Ryeowook tried his best not laugh when he heard his brother's inventive swear words.

Turning around, Kangin finally spotted Ryeowook behind him. "Geeze Ryeowook, give a guy some warning! I could have gotten a concussion!"

Rolling his eyes, Ryeowook eyed his brother's head. "You'll be fine. You have a hard head."

"Yeah yeah. I've heard it all before. What'd you want? I'm fixing up my car for tomorrow night's race."

"Yes, yes. I know you are. But could you please wait until tomorrow? I'm taking my entrance exams tomorrow and your constant revving is distracting. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Kangin's eyes softened. Reaching over, he slung an arm around Ryeowook's shoulders. It was easy enough, because of Ryeowook's short stature and small figure. Shaking his head, Kangin sometimes wondered if they were actually related. Where he was broad shoulder and tall, his two younger brothers were small in stature and on the short side. But then again, he took after their dad. In Henry and Ryeowook's case, they took after their mother. But unlike Henry who was putting on some muscles and height, Ryeowook remained small and slender.

Sometimes, Kangin worried Ryeowook would just float away if the wind was blew too hard. And then he was forcibly reminded of Ryeowook's strength when he got on his brother's bad side. Ryeowook was a force to be reckoned with when angry as Kangin's left eye would attest to. He could still vividly remember when Ryeowook had punched him for making Henry cry when he had been twelve, Ryeowook only nine, and Henry seven. The black eye had lingered for two whole weeks and made him think twice about angering his middle brother.

There was hidden strength in that fragile frame. Kangin just wished Ryeowook wouldn't attract so many suitors. Certainly his brother's angelic looks didn't help. He had lost count of how many sleaze bags he had punched out for even daring to think crude thoughts about his brother. Recently, Henry had joined him in his quest to keep perverts away from Ryeowook. Needless to say, Ryeowook would never be hurt if Kangin or Henry could help it.

He would have never survived their parent's death without Ryeowook. Hell, Henry wouldn't have turned out as good as he did without Ryeowook there.

Kangin studied his brother's face. Frowning, he noticed the dark circles under his younger brother's eyes and the tenseness in his brother's shoulders. Guilt followed quickly. While he had been worrying about a silly race, his brother had been trying to study. He knew how much Ryeowook wanted to be a doctor, and he knew also just how hard Ryeowook worked to keep their lives comfortable. How selfish of him to forget something so important.

"I'm sorry, Ryeowook. I totally forgot that you have your tests tomorrow. I'm such an idiot."

Giving his brother a smile, Ryeowook turned and gave him a reassuring hug. Hugging Kangin was like hugging a teddy bear. It was warm, comforting, and firm. His brother's strong arms built up from both exercising and work never failed to make him feel safe.

"Of course you're an idiot! I'm the brains of the family after all. Just turn off your car and all is forgiven."

Ryeowook squealed when Kangin poked his sides, his most ticklish area. Laughing, Ryeowook jumped away as Kangin attempted to pick him up.

"You didn't have to agree with me. I was just apologizing." Kangin stated, pouting.

Snickering, Ryeowook slowly began backing away from Kangin, being sure to keep an eye on his brother's form. Though big, his brother could be quick when he wanted to be.

"I know. But I can't say I'm sorry back, because I meant every word."

Shrieking, Ryeowook avoided his brother's fingers as Kangin made a lunge for him. Wrenching open the kitchen door, he jumped inside and slammed it shut behind him. Even from the other side of the door, he could hear the muffled grumbling, which only made him laugh even harder.

Not a minute later, he heard the Evo turn off. Smiling, he turned around and headed up to his room. It was cramming time.

000

A/N: This is one of the stories I wrote while I had no internet. It may just become an actual story. Thanks for reading.


	4. Waiting at the Finish Line 2

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting at the Finish Line <strong>

**Chapter Two **

_Two Weeks Later…_

"It's here!" Ryeowook shouted, nearly tripping as he struggled to take his shoes off.

Sticking his head out of the kitchen, Henry looked confusedly at Ryeowook. "What's here?"

"My test scores!"

Eyes widening, Henry jumped off the kitchen stool and raced over. "Open it, open it!"

"No! Not before Kangin gets home. I'll need the support if they turned out bad." Chewing on his lower lip, Ryeowook looked worriedly at the square envelope in his hand. These test results could decide his future. What if they were bad? What if he had failed miserably?

Seeing the worried look in his brother's eyes, Henry pulled him over to the couch. Pushing him down, he then kneeled in front of his brother.

"Hey." When Ryeowook looked up, his eyes took in his younger brother's face.

Henry gave his brother his widest smile, the one that Ryeowook called his favorite smile of Henry's. The one he only reserved for his middle brother who had become like a parent to him.

"I know you did great. How could you not? You're the smartest and greatest person I know."

Eyes watering, Ryeowook nodded. Pulling Henry into a hug, he sniffled lightly.

"Even better than Kangin?" Ryeowook asked teasingly.

Henry nodded vigorously, burying his head into his brother's shoulder. "Loads better."

Ryeowook chuckled, which made Henry release a sigh of relief. Sometimes, he forgot his brother wasn't always the strong person he made himself out to be. He needed reassurance too, which Henry was more than glad to give. He meant every word he said, and knew, without a doubt, that Ryeowook had aced his exams.

The sound of the door opening had them both turning towards the door.

Kangin walked in and stopped short at the sight of them hugging on the couch. Seeing the tears in Ryeowook's eyes, his heart skipped a beat.

"What happened? Is someone hurt?"

Laughing, Henry shook his head negatively. "Nothing like that. Ryeowook just got his scores back, and we were waiting until you came home to open them. Wookie just got a little overwhelmed," Henry explained.

Kangin let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he had thought something terrible had happened. Reaching down, he took off his boots and placed them next to the door. Walking over, he gave Henry's hair a ruffle before sitting down on Ryeowook's other side.

"Well, let's see them then."

"I can't do it. You open them." Shoving the envelope at Henry, Ryeowook grabbed a pillow and hugged it too his face. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Henry and Kangin exchanged a look before turning their gaze to their middle brother. Seeing that Ryeowook was still trying to suffocate himself with the pillow, they shrugged. Ripping open the letter, Henry took out the sheaf of paper and began reading them. Not a second later, his eyes widened in disbelief.

Alarmed, Kangin sat up. "What! What does it say?"

But Henry didn't speak. Ryeowook moaned in the background but the two brothers were too engrossed in the letter to notice. Kangin snatched the paper out of Henry's hand and read it himself. Just like Henry, his eyes widened dramatically and his jaw dropped open in shock.

"Holy F-"

Ryeowook couldn't stand it. He had to know!

Dropping the pillow, he grabbed the paper from Kangin's slack hand and began reading.

Math, Chemistry, Biology, and even Physics - all of his scores were in the 95 percentile.

Ryeowook couldn't believe what he was reading. This had to be a mistake right? Scanning up, he checked the name box - Kim Ryeowook. That was his name, right? So that meant these were his scores … his scores. Oh my god.

"Oh my god!" The scream tore out of Ryeowook's throat before he could stop it and effectively snapped his brother's out of their stupors.

"You did it Ryeowook. My god, look at these scores! You can get into any damn school you want to, and you'll get full scholarship!" Kangin shouted. Grabbing his brother, he hugged him tight as happiness overwhelmed him.

"See Wookie! I knew you could do it!" Henry yelled, jumping onto both his brothers.

Ryeowook laughed loudly, happy tears falling from his eyes. Reaching back, he brought Henry into the family hug. Looking at his brothers faces, he gifted them with one of his rare smiles. "No, we did it. I couldn't have done it without you guys."

It was now Henry and Kangin who had to fight back tears.

Coughing, Kangin reached up to wipe his eyes with his forearms. "Right. We have to celebrate! Let's call the crew together and have a party. You up for that, Ryeowook?"

Smiling, Ryeowook nodded. "Yes, let's get the family together. I want to share my good news."

000

The park was filled with loud cheers and whistles as Ryeowook shared his news with the rest of the crew. With his brothers standing next to him, Ryeowook didn't think life could get anymore perfect.

"Congratulations, Ryeowook. I knew you could do it." Ryeowook smiled, leaning into his best friend, Lee Sungmin.

"Thank you, Minnie."

Not a second later, he was being whirled around into another hug, this time, with Kim Leeteuk, his brother's boyfriend.

"Congratulations, Wookie-baby. I had every faith in you. I can't wait to buy you you're first stethoscope." Giggling, Ryeowook clung to Leeteuk, the man who had become like a mother to him. When he had first met Leeteuk, he had been dazed by the other's handsomeness. What was more interesting, however, was the look on Kangin's face. It was love at first sight for his brother, and it was the most amusing thing Ryeowook had ever seen. His normally macho brother was tripping over himself to win the stranger's affection.

Ryeowook had been wary at first, realizing that they knew absolutely nothing about this Leeteuk person, only that he drove a suped up GTR and was apparently unbeatable in downhill races. But as far as first impressions go, Leeteuk had passed with flying colors.

The most anticipated race that night was between his brother and Leeteuk. Of course, all the locals were putting their bets on Kangin and all of the visitors were banking on Leeteuk. At the end of the race, Leeteuk had been declared the winner until shouts of foul play had surfaced.

However, the foul play turned out to be his brother's misguided attempt at winning Leeteuk's affection rather than actual sabotage. In other words, Kangin had thrown the race.

Ryeowook didn't know how Leeteuk would react, but punching Kangin had never crossed his mind. But that was exactly what Leeteuk did. Hell, it was a K.O. Ryeowook could only stare in complete shock that a man half his brother's size just knocked his brother unconscious with one punch.

His brother came to within a few minutes. Ryeowook thought he was the only one to notice the relieved expression that crossed Leeteuk's face.

Reaching down, Leeteuk grabbed Kangin's shirt and pulled him into a sitting position. He waited until Kangin's eyes focused on him before speaking.

"I don't know what the hell you were doing, but I think it's the worse insult to be given to have a race thrown in your favor. Are you trying to insult me? Are you saying I'm not good enough to beat you?" Leeteuk shouted, face barely inches from my brother's.

Ryeowook saw his brother shake his head mutely, still slightly dazed.

"Alright, then. We're going to race again tomorrow and this time, you're going to give me everything you got. No holding back got it! If you do, I'll never forgive you."

Again, Kangin nodded his dumbly.

"Good." And then suddenly, Leeteuk was kissing my brother like they were past lovers who hadn't seen each other for ages.

Till this day, the memory of that kiss made Ryeowook blush to his toes. The fact that it involved his brother was part of it, but it was more the intimacy the kiss showed that made Ryeowook flush. He didn't know how they had managed it after having only met each other, but they kissed each other just as his parents kissed each other - with full love.

The next night, they did race and Kangin won. Leeteuk had pouted for a second, before laughing. "I knew you were better a driver. But don't forget, I hold the power in this relationship." His brother had nodded like a well trained dog. Ryeowook had admired Leeteuk ever since.

Eventually, Leeteuk became an important part of their family. Where before Ryeowook had no one to turn to concerning problems that he just didn't feel comfortable talking to his brothers about (like boys), he could now turn to Leeteuk. A bond formed quickly, because with Leeteuk, Ryeowook found a kindred soul and a role model.

It was soon after that he met Sungmin, Leeteuk's younger brother. Like two magnets, Ryeowook and Sungmin were attracted to each other. It seemed fated, because Sungmin was also studying to become a doctor. With Sungmin, Ryeowook found a person to speak with about his worries and hopes about his future career. Over this, a lasting friendship was built.

Remembering all this, Ryeowook hugged Leeteuk harder.

Eventually, every person got a chance to accost Ryeowook and give him warm wishes. The night air was cool as the family talked and laughed.

"So Ryeowook, have you made a decision on what school you want to attend?" Turning, Ryeowook connected the voice with a face. It was Hankyung, the other mechanic who worked with Kangin.

"Yes, I think I have. Coming here tonight helped to cement my decision."

Conversation lulled as everyone's focus turned to Ryeowook.

Smiling, Ryeowook stood up. "I decided to attend Seoul University." Seoul University was a good school, just not one of the most prestigious ones. Ryeowook's main reason for picking it was because it was only a twenty minute drive from home.

Immediately, he heard protests rise, especially from his brothers.

Holding up a hand, he begged them to stay silent.

"I know that with my scores, I could potentially get into a more prestigious school." Vaguely, he heard Kangin's whisper - "potentially? More like guaranteed entrance!" - but ignored it.

"The reason is simple - I don't want to leave home. Now before Kangin opens his mouth let me finish." My brother closed his mouth with a click, which got a few chuckles.

"After my parents' death, my brothers and I were in a bad way. But after discovering street racing, and more importantly, you guys, we were able to pull ourselves back up. Frankly, I don't want to leave this behind. I know I could go to a more prestigious school, but that's not what I'm concerned with. I want to be a doctor, and I can do that here at home." Smiling, Ryeowook cast his gaze over the people who had become so important to him. Behind them, a row of beautiful cars were parked. It was a sight Ryeowook would remember forever.

"I think if I were to go away, I'd miss you guys too much. Eventually, that might fade but I don't want to be so disconnected from you guys for that to happen. I want to be here to witness all the silly fights Leeteuk and my brother have. I want to be here to help Henry through his next heartbreak with the current love of his life. I want to be here when Hankyung finally gets up the nerve to ask his next door neighbor out on a date. I want to be here for when Minho finally gathers up enough courage to ask Taemin to marry him. I want to be here for when Onew realizes Jonghyun stares at him just as much as he stares at Jonghyun. Don't you understand? I can achieve my dreams here just as well as I can in some famous school. But here, I have all you guys to help and support and watch me achieve my goal. This is home. I've made up my mind, and I'm not changing it. Plus, who else will keep my brothers out of trouble?"

With tears in his eyes, Ryeowook finished his speech.

He saw Kangin detach himself from Leeteuk's side and walk towards him.

He was pulled into a tight hug. "Okay Ryeowook, I got it loud in clear. I love you too."

Smiling, Ryeowook nodded.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Henry separated his two older brothers until he could fit between them. "I was really worried about you leaving, but if that was what you wanted then I was all for it. But since you're staying, I guess I won't need that calling card I bought. I was all geared up to call you every day while you were away at college."

Chuckling, Ryeowook tightened his arms around his little brother. "I guess you can save it for when you have a long distance relationship with some girl."

Blinking, Henry stared at Ryeowook in disbelief. "I didn't even think of that. Good Idea!"

Snorting, Kangin reached up to ruffle Henry's hair, while Ryeowook shook his head in amusement.

A shout of "Group hug!" was all the warning the brother's got before they were surrounded on all sides by their closest friends.

Ryeowook, in the middle of it all, felt like he was on top of the world.

A minute passed but no one moved away. Ryeowook felt Kangin shift next to him.

And then another minute passed.

"What the hell! Get away already! Geeze, are you trying to suffocate us or something?" Kangin shouted, roughly shoving his way out of the tight hug.

Laughter broke out in gales and all was right with the world.

000

Leaning against the hood of the car, Ryeowook silently observed Kangin's latest opponent. He was attractive; Ryeowook had to give him that. He had the air of a suave, debonair gentleman. A clean cut hairstyle, classic features, and loaded with money if the car was anything to go by - the perfect male.

Surprisingly, he felt only mild attraction. Ryeowook wondered why. He wasn't as naïve as his brothers liked to believe he was, but he still considered himself - well, innocent. He'd had a few admirers over the years but nothing serious. There had been kisses and romantic dates, but nothing that made him swoon like the female characters in his favorite romance dramas (his secret guilty pleasure).

He couldn't really pinpoint what he was attracted to or looked for in a partner. But looking at Siwon, he could say that good looks and wealth were at the bottom of his criteria list. No, most important had to be the other person's heart. That's what attracted Ryeowook to people. He'd choose a compassionate heart over good looks any day.

Sometimes, Ryeowook felt like he was waiting. Waiting for what? Or maybe, waiting for whom? Ryeowook didn't know. He'd never felt that instant connection that began Kangin's and Leeteuk's relationship. On the other hand, he could never freely give his affections like Henry did with his countless girlfriends.

Ryeowook closed his eyes, enjoying the cool touch of the night breeze on his face. Looking up, he could just make out stars in the night sky. It was shaping up to be a beautiful night, perfect for a race. Why worry about the future, Ryeowook thought. Fate had its own plan so there was no use wondering. His time would be better spent enjoying the here and now.

"Ryeowook!"

Turning, he caught sight of an excited Sungmin running towards him.

"Sungmin!"

"There you are! I've been looking for you all night. Did you hear the news?"

Frowning, Ryeowook shook his head. "No. What's up?"

"Do you remember my brother talking about a race crew called the Hurricanes?" Sungmin asked, eyes shining with excitement. Vaguely, Ryeowook recalled the conversation between him, Leeteuk and Sungmin about race crews that had been popping up around the country. He remembered that the Hurricanes were from somewhere up north. In Seoul, the undisputed top crew was his brother's.

Not two years ago, they had officially established themselves as the Blue Devils. Ryeowook had rolled his eyes when he had heard the name, but it was well taken by the rest of the group. Ironically, Ryeowook became known as the White Angel. Why? Ryeowook had no clue. He'd just shown up one night, and bam, he was the White Angel of the Blue Devils.

Ryeowook had a suspicion that Kangin had had something to do with it, but he couldn't prove it. Well, he thought, it could be worse.

"Yeah, what about them?" Ryeowook asked still confused as to why Sungmin was bringing it up.

"They're coming here! Tonight!"

"What? Why?"

"Well, to race of course. It seems that Kangin's reputation has spread farther than we could have ever imagined. The Hurricanes are the top group in the North. It seems that they want to test their skills against the best team in the South, us." Sungmin answered.

"But I thought my brother was racing that guy in the roadster."

"Oh, you mean Siwon? Your brother raced him a week ago. Actually, it was a pretty close race, but Kangin eeked out a win in the end. I think Siwon is here, because he is interested in joining the crew."

Ryeowook felt his eyebrows rise. Though Ryeowook lived at home, school prevented him from coming to the race park every night. That meant he sometimes missed out on significant events. Like now. He hadn't even realized Kangin was considering expanding the group.

"And Kangin is considering it?" Ryeowook asked.

"I think he is. Kangin was pretty impressed with the other's skills. It's not every day that Kangin is pushed so hard on his own turf." Sungmin explained,

Ryeowook nodded in agreement. That was certainly true. Kangin knew their home course like the back of his hand. He knew every bump, ditch, and maybe even cracks down the winding road and used every one to his advantage.

"Maybe I should introduce myself? I'm guessing you guys have been getting to know him?"

Sungmin nodded amicably. "Yep. He's actually a pretty nice guy. You've probably already guessed that he's loaded, but the guy is surprisingly humble. Plus, he's on the easy on the eyes."

Ryeowook let out a surprised laugh. Trust Sungmin to be frank about such things. Sungmin was known as a big flirt, and with good reason. Ryeowook couldn't remember a time when Sungmin didn't have a boy at his beck and call. The ease with which Sungmin attracted men astounded Ryeowook. They were like flies attracted to a honey pot. But surprisingly, none of these admirers ever became a boyfriend.

One day, Ryeowook had asked why. Sungmin had paused in his studying, seemingly stumped by the question. Then he let out a loud laugh. Ryeowook would never forget what Sungmin said that day - "Why, you ask? Simple, they are not the one. You know - my soul mate." Then like nothing happened, Sungmin turned back to his studying. And that was that.

"Yes, I can see that. But does he have to be so tall? I will feel like a midget standing next to him!" Ryeowook commented, frowning in displeasure.

Sungmin snorted. "Wookie, you feel like a midget next to anyone."

000

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	5. Waiting at the Finish Line 3

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting at the Finish Line <strong>

**Chapter Three **

Siwon was currently in a conversation with Hankyung. The two were chatting amiably. Walking up, Ryeowook managed to catch the tail end of their conversation. Predictably, they were talking about cars.

" - the new engines are amazing. I saw a demonstration and was really impressed." Hankyung exclaimed.

Siwon nodded in agreement. "I agree with you. At first, you would think the added weight not worth it, but the power it gives you more than makes up for it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryeowook asked.

They both turned towards him at the same time. Again, Ryeowook lamented on his height as they both had to look down to meet his gaze.

"Oh, Ryeowook! I wasn't sure if you were going to come out tonight. How's school?" Hankyung asked, ruffling the shorter boy's hair in affection.

Ryeowook smiled brightly. "School is fine. I've just finished exams, so all the stress I was under last week is gone." Turning, Ryeowook offered Siwon a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Kim Ryeowook."

Siwon returned the friendly smile with one of his own. Ryeowook had to admit, it slightly dazzled him. Up close, Ryeowook could discern no perceptible flaw on the other's face. He really was perfectly handsome.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Choi Siwon."

"So, I heard you raced my brother and gave him a run for his money."

Siwon was momentarily taken aback. "Your brother?"

Ryeowook rolled his eyes when both Sungmin and Hankyung started laughing. No one ever believed that Kangin and Ryeowook were related. No doubt it was because of the sheer difference in size between the two. It had become a running joke in the crew much to Ryeowook's annoyance.

He gave the laughing duo glares. "Yes. I'm Kangin's middle brother. I'm sure you've already met Henry. He's the youngest."

Siwon nodded in understanding, but Ryeowook caught the embarrassed flush on his face.

"I'm sorry for looking so shocked. It's just you guys don't look related at all."

Ryeowook laughed good naturedly. "It's fine. I get that a lot."

Sungmin snorted. "More like every single time."

Ryeowook elbowed him in response.

After that, the conversation lapsed back into car talk intermingled with questions from Ryeowook for Siwon. By the end of the conversation, Ryeowook deemed Siwon to be a very nice guy indeed.

The sound of shouting stopped all conversations.

Looking up, he spotted Henry running towards his older brother.

"Kangin!" Halting in front of his oldest brother, Henry took a few seconds to catch his breath before he relayed his message.

"I just got a call from the guys downhill. It seems the Hurricanes are here."

Excited whispers broke out in the gallery. Looking around, Ryeowook noticed that the crowd seemed to be bigger than usual. Rumor must have gotten around about the Hurricanes appearance.

"Really now? Well, I guess the only thing we can do is welcome them." Kangin drawled, smirk firmly in place. The excitement shining in Kangin's eyes was a dead giveaway of his brother's feelings.

Cheers broke out from the crowd.

His brother stood in the middle of it, flanked by Leeteuk on one side and Henry on the other. Not far from him was Hankyung. At Kangin's nod, Siwon joined the group by standing next to Hankyung. The group of five represented the best drivers of the Blue Devil racing team.

The rest of the crew stood crowded behind them. Ryeowook could just make out Minho and Onew in the rabble.

Grabbing Sungmin's hand, he pulled his friend along until they reached his integra. Just as they had done so many nights before, they climbed up atop his hood and sat side by side. In this way, they had a clear view of the show that was about to commence.

Ryeowook rarely raced, and if he did, it was usually as a replacement. He considered his skills to be mediocre at best when compared to his brother's or Hankyung's finely honed skills. Sungmin was in the same boat. They had passed many of nights sitting on the hood of his car making wild guesses about the outcome of races. Though they couldn't claim to have the skill, both Sungmin and he learned to recognize racers from amateurs, posers from speed demons.

Watching the line of cars driving up, Ryeowook felt a shiver run down his spine. These were no amateurs. The powerful aura they gave off made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Even without setting eyes on any of the drivers, Ryeowook knew they were skilled.

Turning to look at Sungmin, he read the same thoughts on his friend's face.

"This is gonna be one helluva a night." Sungmin commented.

Ryeowook only nodded.

000

The first car was an Impreza. Ryeowook had no doubt that it had been tuned carefully for street racing. The car behind the Impreza looked to be a roadster, but Ryeowook wasn't entirely sure. The headlights were obstructing his view.

Neatly, they parked behind one another. As if practiced, all of the doors opened at once and the drivers began exiting their cars. Just as Ryeowook was able to discern some features of the presumably lead driver's face, his phone vibrated.

Frowning, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. His frown deepened when he realized it was the hospital calling. A hand on his shoulder made him aware that Sungmin had noticed his distraction. Nodding towards the phone, he gave Sungmin a confused look. "The hospital's calling me. I'm going to talk over in that clearing. Be right back."

Sungmin nodded his head and understanding.

That settled with, Ryeowook hopped down from his car and began making his way through the crowd to the small clearing he had spotted earlier.

Pressing send, he picked up the call. "Hello, this is Ryeowook."

"Ah, Ryeowook! This is Jang Geun at Seoul Central Hospital. I was wondering if you could come in tonight for a brief moment. We are having some trouble with a patient, and I was informed that you are particular favorite of her. I believe you know Yoon Hae in room 256?"

Ryeowook couldn't hold back the smile that the name elicited. Yoon Hae was a twelve years old patient that was notorious for being difficult. She had a knack for making even the most senior members of the nursing team want to pull their hair out. Diagnosed with cancer, she was a regular at SCH for radiation treatment.

Ryeowook had met her two years ago when he himself was a new volunteer. The first time they met had been disastrous at best. Recalling, he remembered temper tantrums, thrown objects, tears, and a lot of frustration on both sides. Talking with her parents, Ryeowook had latched onto the fact that Yoon Hae loved music and decided to use that fact as a bargaining tool. If Yoon Hae behaved and promised to go through the radiation treatment peacefully, Ryeowook would take her to see a concert at Seoul University. Things improved drastically after that. He began spending more time with her, and began getting to know the vibrant little girl. He began seeing her more as the little girl she was and less as a patient in the hospital.

Surprisingly, Ryeowook found himself growing attached to the outspoken little girl and the feeling was mutual. Every time she was in the hospital, Ryeowook visited both as a volunteer and as a friend. Seeing the difficulties the young girl had to go through because of her cancer made Ryeowook even more determined to become a doctor. He wanted to help patients just like Yoon Hae find hope in life.

"Yes, of course. Did something happen?"

"Nothing serious, no. It's just her recent radiation treatment has made her a little a sick and has put her in a very unpleasant mood. I believe she's already made two nurses cry. Her parents are with her, but it doesn't seem to be helping. She's refusing to take her medicine and making it difficult for us to give her the medicine through other methods. They suggested calling you. "

Ryeowook shook his head. It sounded like Yoon Hae was living up to her reputation. "I see. It's no problem at all. I'll come right over."

"Thank you so much! I was seriously worried that I would be spending the night consoling all my nurses after Yoon Hae got through with them."

The relief in the doctor's voice was clear. Ryeowook couldn't help quirking his lips in amusement. Who knew a twelve year old girl could be so terrifying.

"Alright then. I will be over in a few minutes." Shutting the phone, Ryeowook slipped it back into his pocket before heading back over to his car.

Sungmin noticed him immediately and hopped down to join him as he neared the car.

"So, what's up?"

"It's Yoon Hae. She's terrorizing everyone again. They asked if I could come over to see if I could calm her down."

Sungmin had immediately shuddered when he heard the name. He had encountered Yoon Hae as well as a volunteer of the hospital, but unlike Ryeowook, he held no affectionate feelings for the demon child. In fact, Sungmin knew that Yoon Hae hated him and all because he was Ryeowook's best friend. The brat was a possessive little thing.

"That's horrible. Well, better you than me. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

"Sungmin!" Ryeowook exclaimed, torn between amusement and disapproval.

"What! You know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just a little high strung." Ryeowook replied, barely keeping a straight face.

"Whatever you say, Wookie. You're not the one who had to drink coffee with scrambled eggs in it. I still can't figure out how the little minx got the eggs in my coffee cup without me noticing." Sungmin grumbled, eyes narrowing in anger.

Smothering his chuckles behind his hand, Ryeowook gave Sungmin a placating shoulder pat.

"Okay, okay. I realize you guys will never be friends. I'm going to head over real quick and see if I can help out. I'll call you when I'm on my way back. Tell Kangin and Henry for me if things finish early, okay?"

"No problem, Wookie."

Giving Sungmin a quick hug, he quickly hopped into his car and started the engine. Sungmin cleared a path for him in the crowd, and in no time, he was on his way to the hospital.

000

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	6. Waiting at the Finish Line 4

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting at the Finish Line <strong>

**Chapter Four **

An hour later, Ryeowook was back on the road and heading towards the car park. Seeing Ryeowook had made Yoon Hae a lot more amiable. She agreed to take the medicines and was soon fast asleep. The treatment and her earlier temper tantrums had taken a lot out of her. Before he left, Ryeowook was accosted by the two nurses that had been reduced to tears by Yoon Hae's behavior. They thanked him profusely for disarming the difficult twelve years old and kept hugging him to show their gratefulness.

After freeing himself, he bid them a fond good night before making his way out of the hospital. After speaking with Sungmin, he found out that things were heating up over at the car park. Two races had already been finished and the record was standing at one loss and one win for both sides. He told Sungmin he'd be right over.

Halfway to the car park, his phone vibrated again. Picking up, the breathless voice of Sungmin reached his ear.

"Wookie! You gotta hurry!"

Panic seized Ryeowook's body. "Why! What happened? Did somebody crash? Are my brother's okay?"

Rustling and muffled shouts were his only answers, which did nothing to relieve his anxiety.

"Sungmin! Are you still there?"

More rustling was heard, until Sungmin's voice answered back. Ryeowook realized Sungmin was running as Sungmin's breathless pants sounded over the phone.

"There was an accident. I'm not sure yet who's involved. Hurry over to curve 120."

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes." Ryeowook answered. Closing his phone, he carelessly tossed it onto his passenger seat. Shifting gears, Ryeowook increased his speed and began passing cars left and right.

"Please let everyone be okay." Ryeowook whispered.

000

Exactly five minutes later, Ryeowook's headlights shined over the gathered crowd at curve 120. With expert ease, he skid his car to a halt next to the scene. The crowd had parted immediately after noticing his car, which made it easier for Ryeowook to park closer to what he now realized, was a person on the ground. Fear gripped his heart, but he pushed it down in favor of keeping calm.

Whispers broke out in the crowd as people recognized him as the White Angel. Ignoring all of this, Ryeowook jumped out of his car and made his way immediately to his trunk, which he had popped open earlier. Grabbing the bag inside, he pulled it out before hurrying over to the injured person.

Early on, he had realized that knowing a little first aid was important. With two brothers who liked to rough house and involve themselves in dangerous sports - like racing - he gained ample experience with tending to scrapes, burns, sprained ankles, etc. As he volunteered for the hospital and as an a EMT, his knowledge and expertise expanded to broken bones, serious burns, gashes, and so on - all of which could happen in a street race. Because of this, he became the unofficial medic on hand.

Fortunately, his limited experience had been enough to treat any injuries that had occurred in the past years. Ryeowook hoped with all his heart that tonight would be no different.

Kangin spotted him immediately and stood up to allow Ryeowook room to kneel down next to the injured racer.

Barely sparing his brother a glance, Ryeowook immediately began assessing the injured man.

"What happened?"

Kangin opened his mouth to speak, but another person beat him to it.

"He's got a gash on his right leg. My brother was fooling around and didn't notice that a fender on one of the cars was busted. The sharp edge got his right leg when he backed in to it."

Ryeowook nodded absent mindedly, eyes already focused on the gash. He shifted towards it to examine it closely, mindless of the people who moved out of his way in order for him to do so. He hadn't even realized that it wasn't his brother who had answered him.

"Did he bleed a lot?"

"Not very much, no. It happened only a few minutes earlier."

Ryeowook nodded his head again. Looking at the gash, Ryeowook was relieved to see that it was a fairly clean cut. Blood surrounded the area, but after closely analyzing it, he realized it wasn't actually that deep and it hadn't cut into anything important. A few stitches should fix it right up.

Sitting back, he let out the breath he had been holding. He could handle this. Looking up to say so, he felt surprise hit him when it wasn't his brother's face that he was looking at, but a stranger's.

"Oh. Hello. You're not my brother." Ryeowook spoke, surprise coloring his voice.

The other person stared at him for a second, surprised by Ryeowook's surprise. Then he smirked back, giving Ryeowook a curious stare.

"Hey. And no, I'm not your brother. I'm his brother."

Blushing, Ryeowook's mind finally caught up to the situation and the words he had sprouted out unthinkingly "Ah." He managed, giving the other a sheepish smile.

The man stared at Ryeowook, as if he was looking at a puzzle he couldn't solve.

Ryeowook could only stare back, unsure as to why he didn't look away.

A voice called out, breaking their little stare off.

"Hellooo. Injured person here. Can you stop flirting for one second to save my life?"

At those words, Ryeowook felt mortification fill him all the way down to his toes. Blinking, he looked up and realized a crowd of people were surrounding him. Looking left, he spotted his brother Kangin giving him a confused look. Looking right, he noticed Sungmin sending him a mischievous smile. For reasons unknown to him, he blushed again.

Looking away, his eyes again connected with the person kneeling across from him. Quirking an eyebrow, the stranger gave him an imploring look. "My brother?"

Blinking, Ryeowook looked down. The gash was still there. "Right. I'm sorry. It must be the shock. Let's get it stitched up."

Grabbing his bag, he began rummaging through it. Mentally, he was cursing himself - what in the world was I doing? I've never lost so much focus before. Shaking his head vigorously, Ryeowook grabbed the needle and cut off a piece of thread. With something to focus on now, Ryeowook shifted into his professional demeanor.

Remembering what happened before, instead of talking to the man across from him, he talked to his patient who was staring back at him with some apprehension.

Giving the man a reassuring smile, he began explaining to the man what he noticed about the gash and what he would do to fix it up. After receiving a nod of consent, he expertly began tending to the wound. Five minutes later, it was done.

"You're all set. I cleaned the wound and put a durable bandage around it. You should avoid getting it wet, though. If nothing goes wrong, it should heal up in about a week. However, if you start feeling pain of any sort, you should go to the hospital and get it checked out for infections. But, I think it will be fine. It wasn't very deep and was a pretty clean cut." All of this was said, while he packed up his bag.

Finished, he looked up.

The injured man was giving him a sheepish smile, hand scratching the top of his head.

"Sorry about my earlier dramatics. I'm a little weak when it comes to getting injured. My name is Eunhyuk, by the way. Thanks for stitching me up."

Ryeowook gave the other man an easy smile. "No worries Eunhyuk. Just between you and me, my brother, Kangin, gets dramatic over a paper cut." Ryeowook mock whispered.

A shout of "hey!" was heard from presumably Kangin, which made both Ryeowook and Eunhyuk laugh.

The crowd had dispersed earlier after Ryeowook had announced that Eunhyuk's injury was not life threatening.

"I'm Ryeowook." Standing up, he offered the sitting man a hand and helped him to stand.

"So you're Kangin's little brother?" Eunhyuk asked, using Ryeowook to steady himself as he hoped on one foot. Giggling at the funny sight the other made, Ryeowook led Eunhyuk over to his car so that he could lean on the hood.

"Yeah. I'm the middle brother. Our youngest brother, Henry, is around here somewhere. I don't know if you've met him yet."

Eunhyuk shook his head in answer. "Not yet. But so far, I've liked everyone I've met here. I'm sure I'll like him too."

Ryeowook nodded happily. "I'm glad." Looking down, he realized he had forgotten to get his first aid bag. Confused, he looked back to where they had been standing before.

"What's wrong?" Eunhyuk asked, seeing Ryeowook's confused expression.

"My first aid bag. I don't know where it went." Ryeowook responded. Eunhyuk was about to respond when a voice interrupted him.

"Looking for this?"

Spinning around, Ryeowook blinked in surprise as the man who had distracted him earlier stood before him, holding his first aid bag in one hand.

"It's you."

The man gave him an amused grin.

"It's me. I'm the idiot's brother. The name is Kyuhyun."

"Hey! I am not an idiot. And who are you calling an idiot anyway. I'm you're older brother, show me some respect!" Eunhyuk yelled, hobbling over to stand next to Ryeowook.

"I'll show you some respect when you don't act like an idiot."

"Hey! It could have happened to anyone!"

"Yeah yeah." The affection in the voice was obvious.

"Why you little -" At this point, Eunhyuk attempted to walk forward, forgetting that his right leg was injured. He let out a yelp when his foot touched the ground and proceeded to hop up and down, squawking. This only made Kyuhyun snort, giving Eunhyuk a look that clearly said - I told you so. You're such an idiot.

Ryeowook couldn't help it; he started giggling. It reminded him so much of his arguments with his brother. To be the one watching for once was vastly amusing. Now he knew why Leeteuk and Sungmin would just sit back and watch whenever he and his brothers got into an argument.

Kyuhyun stopped teasing Eunhyuk to shoot Ryeowook a devilish smirk. Ryeowook felt his breath catch. Whoa. Where did that come from?

As if noticing the change in Ryeowook's disposition, Kyuhyun stepped closer. Without conscious thought, Ryeowook took a step back.

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the still yelling Eunhyuk, he took another step towards Ryeowook who took a step back in response.

Both eyebrows went up. Looking into those eyes, Ryeowook felt something stir inside of him. There was a challenge in those eyes. A temptation. Ryeowook felt his heart quicken, beating faster in response to his exhilaration - or was that fear?

"I don't think I caught your name." Kyuhyun said eyes focused steadily on Ryeowook.

Why did it feel like they were having some underlying conversation?

"It's Ryeowook."

The man gave him a small smile. "Ryeowook. I'll remember that."

At the sound of his name in that voice, Ryeowook shivered. How did the other man make his name sound so - so sinful.

The man reached out, as if to touch him, when excited cheers broke out.

Both of them were startled. Ryeowook used the distraction to distance himself. He needed the space to calm his nerves. Everything felt so unrealistic. What had just happened? Why couldn't he focus around that man?

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. Feeling calmer and in more control, he looked up to see the man watching him.

He gave Ryeowook a knowing look. Giving the man a frown, he was surprised when the man returned it with a smirk.

The nerve of that man.

What right did he have to act as if he knew exactly what Ryeowook was thinking? He had just met the man for god's sake.

"I'll be seeing you later, Angel." With that said, the man walked off without a backward glance.

Ryeowook could only stand there in complete disbelief. Angel? Angel? Oh, that man. Furious, Ryeowook stalked back to his car. How dare that man call him Angel! He was a conceited jerk. That's exactly what he is. Grabbing the first aid bag that had been placed near his rear tire, he angrily shoved it into his trunk. He wasn't sure exactly why he was this angry, but he was. He had never felt like this before. That it was caused by one man made Ryeowook resolve never to see that man again.

Staring at the first aid bag, he blinked when he recalled the devilish smirk the other had given him. Blushing, he tried to grasp at his anger. Okay, so the jerk was cute. Recalling the brown eyes, he coughed. Okay, so the jerk was really cute. That didn't change the fact that he was jerk. No siree.

Slamming his trunk closed, he startled when Sungmin's face appeared next to him.

Looking at Sungmin, he frowned at the knowing smile his friend was sporting.

"What?"

"You like him." Sungmin stated voice even.

"What! Of course not! How could I like a jerk like that?"

Sungmin didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to study Ryeowook's face.

"You're blushing."

"It's the heat. Aren't you hot?"

Sungmin snorted. "It's seventy degrees outside, you couldn't ask for better weather. More to the point, you like that man."

"I do not!"

"Me thinks doth does protests too much." Sungmin teased, reaching out to pinch one of Ryeowook's pink cheeks."

Flustered, Ryeowook batted the hand away. "Me thinks that if you don't drop it I will leave you to fend off your fan girls yourself."

Grinning, Sungmin slung an arm around Ryeowook's shoulder. "Okay, okay. But don't think it's the last of it."

Looking skyward, Ryeowook prayed for help.

000

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	7. Fated

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

**Fated **

* * *

><p>He had been cursed.<p>

There was no other explanation.

Unless he had been walking under ladders or breaking mirrors without noticing, the only other explanation as to why he was having the worse day of his life was that he had been really and truly cursed with bad luck.

Huffing, Ryeowook tried his best to juggle the stacks of papers he was carrying along with the hot cup of coffee he had run a block to retrieve as well as the bento lunch to go along with the aforementioned coffee for his crazy and tyrannical boss all the while running at full speed back towards his office building.

His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest and his legs threatened to give out from under him. Yet, once he imagined the punishment Heechul would inflict on him for not delivering his lunch and his coffee and the contract that Ryeowook had slaved over since last night at the exact time his boss had designated, he forced his legs even faster.

In the two years that Ryeowook had worked for his boss, he knew exactly just what kind of terror Heechul could bring down on him for being a few minutes late. It made Ryeowook nauseous just thinking about it.

Bursting through the doors, Ryeowook made an almost graceful leap over a construction worker who had been fixing a crack in one of the tiles on the floor. Without pausing, he made a break for the elevators at the end of the lobby. Like a baseball player sliding to home base, Ryeowook made a dive for the closing elevator doors and slid through them.

Miraculously, neither the coffee, nor the lunch, nor the papers seemed harmed. Heaving, Ryeowook leaned back against the now closed elevator doors and fought to catch his breath. God, if Heechul ever went through with his threat of firing him, he would seriously consider becoming a marathon racer. He certainly got enough exercise running around for the infamous drama queen of Seoul.

Breathing at a relatively normal pace now, Ryeowook straightened the lid on the bento box, straightened the sheaf of paper, and checked to see if the coffee had spilled. Seeing that everything was okay, he finally looked up and nearly shrieked when five men stared back.

"Oh my God."

"Indeed." One of the men commented, giving Ryeowook an amused look.

Mortified, Ryeowook managed a weak smile. Realization hit him that he had just dive bombed into an elevator filled with the corporate executives of SM, the owners of Hallyu magazine.

God, could this day get any worse?

Breaking into a bow, Ryeowook wished that a black hole would swallow him up right there and then.

"Excuse me, sirs. I'm sorry for intruding. I was in a slight rush to bring these amenities to Mr. Kim. It will never happen again."

Laughter filled the elevator and Ryeowook thought he might actually faint from all the stress he was feeling.

"No trouble at all, young man. Now I see why you were in such a rush. You must be Ryeowook, Heechul's assistant. My son raves about you."

The statement was so shocking, that Ryeowook nearly stumbled.

Straightening from his bow, he hesitantly studied the face that had spoken and realized that it was indeed, Heechul's father. The resemblance was noticeable.

The man was giving him a genial smile instead of a sarcastic one (the ones that were always stuck on Heechul's face). Was this man really Heechul's father? He looked a little too normal. But then again, everyone could claim to be normal relative to Heechul. Even an alien from outer space.

"Um. Thank you?" Ryeowook tried, unsure how to respond to a statement that he had trouble believing. Were they talking about the same man? Heechul threatened to fire him every other hour and called him a variety of names every ten minutes and he was supposed to believe that when at home, Heechul raved about him? Ryeowook was skeptical.

Chuckling, the man gave Ryeowook a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Ah, I understand your misgivings. Heechul is a little prickly on the outside but you must know that he's a softie on the inside."

Ryeowook could only smile back, afraid that if he were to open his mouth, he'd say something inappropriate in answer to that statement. Yes, the less speaking the better.

The ding of the elevator gave him a reason to turn away from the smiling man. With a start, he realized that they'd reach the top floor. Joy. Now he had to face the dragon itself, otherwise known as Kim Heechul – chief editor of Hallyu magazine, the most popular magazine in Korea.

He hoped what Heechul's father held true, because looking at the clock, Ryeowook realized he was exactly one minute late.

Hell is nothing compared to what he is about to face. 

000 

A/N: This is because I couldn't believe I hadn't written Heechul into any of my other stories yet. Love him!


	8. Magic

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

**Magic **

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt like a speck?<p>

Ryeowook has.

He's not referring to a dot on a paper or those annoying white particles that appear on all your black clothes. He's talking about that feeling you get when you're alone in a huge crowd. Or, the feeling you get when you think about that fact that you are one person in a world filled with billions of people.

It's the feeling that comes over you when you look up into the wide expanse of the night sky and see the millions of twinkling stars that blink back at you from light years away.

Why was he explaining thins? Because that was exactly how he was feeling as he tilted his head back to take in the colossal building that lay in front of him. The Pantheon, in all its ancient glory, was a sight to behold in the midday sun.

Human beings had built that, Ryeowook thought. Without machines, trucks, and all the other modern equipment that people today had a tendency to take for granted. It stunned the mind when one stopped to actually consider it; hence his feelings of being like a speck.

The size of the structure was enough to capture one's attention. Even from a distance, the sacred temple drew one in. There was no other way to describe it then to say that it exuded a magnetic pull, willing all that saw it to come closer.

Dropping his eyes, Ryeowook spun in a small circle to take in the area around the Pantheon. He tried to imagine scholars and artists wandering around in splendid togas, holding conversations about philosophy and literature. There would be villagers from town coming by to pay their respects to the gods, while kids ran around using the Pantheon's columns as convenient hiding places. A different lifetime, but here, at this place one felt transported back to that time if only for a few seconds.

Stumbling, Ryeowook let out a quick laugh. Okay, no more spinning.

Gripping the straps of his book bag, Ryeowook let out a sigh of pure elation. To think that he would now be living in walking distance of this impressive building was still unbelievable to him.

But life has a way of offering you twists and turns. Somehow, someway, Ryeowook had ended up in this wondrous country. He wasn't going to question it. In fact, the only thing he was going to do was enjoy every damn bit of it.

Walking forward, Ryeowook prepared to step into his future. But unable to resist, he glanced back once. With the sun setting behind it, the stone pillars of the Pantheon seemed to almost glow. Even as the sun dipped down and the sky darkened to night, the pillars retained their supernatural glow.

Magic, Ryeowook thought. I've come to a magical place.

Turning back around, Ryeowook took one step forward, and then another and another until he was running with all his might.

It's my turn to create magic.

This time, he didn't look back and therefore missed the man staring at him intently.

"So, you finally made it." The man muttered. Smirking, he stepped into the Pantheon and disappeared from sight. 

000 

A/N: I was shaking my head the whole time I was writing this, because I didn't know where the hell it was coming from. I just wanted to write and this was what resulted.


	9. Oh, Romeo

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Romeo – 1<strong>

When he got his hands on his brother, he was going to kill him. No, he was going to torture him first and then kill him.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Ryeowook resisted the temptation to hurl. Shaking his head, he turned away from the mirror and picked up his phone.

Muttering, he typed a quick text to his brother before sitting down heavily on the couch. A second later his phone vibrated.

"You can do it, Wookie! Fighting!"

Huffing, he put the phone down and mentally sent even more curses at his brother. He could practically see Eunhyuk's cheeky grin as he wrote the text.

A knock on the door prevented him from writing a return text. A second later, one of the stage hands stuck his head into the room. Spotting Ryeowook, he gave a quick smile. "Auditions are starting. Head on up to the stage, okay?"

Giving the man a nod, Ryeowook offered a smile that he knew couldn't hide his queasiness. "Yeah. I'll be right up."

The door closed, and Ryeowook was once again alone in the changing room.

Today was the start of rehearsals for the college's largest play. Planned, directed, and setup completely by the students, it was a tradition that was loved and anticipated by both the students in the theatre department as well as the rest of the student body that showed up to see the play.

Ryeowook had been anticipating the event all year. As a freshman, he'd been enraptured by the showing of Hamlet the then senior's had put on. Ever since, he had worked hard to be a top student, hoping to be noticed and picked to be a part of the wonderful event.

Now, as a junior, Ryeowook had been given the opportunity to try out for one of the leading roles for one of the most well known plays, Romeo and Juliet.

When his brother had told him, he'd been over the moon.

"Really, Eunhyuk! They'll let me try out even though I'm not a senior?"

A senior himself, Eunhyuk gave his little brother a bright smile. "I put in a good word for you, but I didn't have to do much. Everyone's heard about you and how much effort you put into your studies. You're going to do great in the play, Ryeowook!"

"Thank you so much, Eunhyuk. You're the best brother ever."

So excited he was, Ryeowook hadn't bothered to ask what role he would be trying out for. Eunhyuk had given him a sly look, that until now, Ryeowook had taken for granted.

Now that he did understand its significance, Ryeowook wanted to bang his head against the wall over and over again. He should have known that there was a catch.

Standing up, he walked back over to the mirror in the corner room and stared at his reflection.

And what a catch it was. That his brother had known all about it made Ryeowook grumble even more curses towards his brother.

"Ooh, Eunhyuk, you are so going to pay when I get my hands on you." Ryeowook muttered adjusting his costume roughly.

A shout of "five minutes" let him know that he could no longer hide out in his room.

Squaring his shoulder, Ryeowook told himself that everything would be fine, that this was a great opportunity, and that he had no right to complain. Yet, the desire to strangle his brother didn't fade, which was perfectly fine with Ryeowook. He had every intention of punishing his mischievous older brother.

Taking a deep breath, Ryeowook prepared himself to go audition for one of the most prestigious role in the play.

Too bad he'd have to dress up like a female to do it.

"There you are! You're up!" A stagehand shouted at him

Here we go.

"Next!"

Climbing the stairs, he walked to the middle of the stage. Facing forward, he stared at the panel of judges watching his every move.

"My name is Kim Ryeowook. I'm auditioning for the role of Juliet."

000

Coming down from the stage, Ryeowook let himself take in a deep and well deserved breath. His heart was still beating a mile a minute and if he clenched his hands any tighter he'd get muscle spasms.

Though he loved acting and singing, being on stage could still work up his anxiety levels. Auditions were even worse, because there wouldn't be just an audience watching him, but judges too.

His audition went pretty well by his standards. He'd chosen to sing one of the new pieces that would be included in the play. The seniors had wanted to add their own touch to the original story line of Romeo and Juliet, and so, some new scenes and solo songs were added.

It was one of the main reasons Ryeowook had been allowed to audition even though he was not yet a senior. He was considered one of the best singers in his class. He was confident that he'd sung the song well, but he did think he would need to improve on his acting.

With an oath, Ryeowook reached down to pick up the skirt of the dress. Not only had the thing been hard to get into, it was extremely uncomfortable to wear. Itchy and a little too tight around the waist, Ryeowook would be more than glad to take it off.

Since the seniors had wanted to put on the play just as Shakespeare would have done it, all the roles were to be filled only by men hence him trying out for Juliet. Of course, he hadn't known that when his brother had given him the news that seniors wanted him to try out for a leading role.

No, his brother saved that for when Ryeowook was surrounded with a group of Eunhyuk's friends, all seniors, in order to ensure Ryeowook's agreement to try out for the role of Juliet.

Eunhyuk was smart enough to avoid him for a week after telling him.

When his brother had shown up with the blue and white concoction that was to be his auditioning costume, Ryeowook had been horrified. The dress had ruffles in all the wrong places and too many bows for Ryeowook's taste. What was worse, the neckline was obscenely low.

Eunhyuk had slyly commented that it would show off Ryeowook's best assets. Ryeowook had thrown a shoe at him.

If he thought wearing the dress would be horrifying, it was nothing compared to having to stuff socks - SOCKS - into the dress in order to give the illusion of cleavage. Eunhyuk had stood watching him the whole time, laughing until tears came out of his eyes as he did so. Ryeowook had thrown a book at him that time.

Sighing, Ryeowook paused again when the skirt of the dress nearly tripped him for the umpteenth time. Lifting the skirt with both hands this time, he started heading towards his dressing room. So focused on his bothersome skirt, Ryeowook didn't see the man standing in his path until he collided into him at full force.

With a yelp, Ryeowook would have fallen backwards if a hand hadn't grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"I'm so sorry. The skirt was being difficult and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Looking up, Ryeowook felt any other apologies die in his throat when his eyes caught sight of just who he had bumped into.

"Well, well. What a lovely sight you make as a girl, Ryeowook. It suits you."

Ryeowook opened and closed his mouth. Then did it again when words continued to escape him. When the man smirked at him, Ryeowook lost it.

"YOU! YOU!" It was all Ryeowook seemed to be able to say with his anger so great.

The man's smirk grew. As if to intimidate, the man took a step closer and used his height to loom over Ryeowook.

"That's right. Me! I'd never thought I'd see the day when Kim Ryeowook was at a loss for words. Maybe the dress is hampering your thought process?"

Huffing, Ryeowook shot the other venomous glare. "What are you doing here?"

The man adopted a superior look. "Well, I'm here to audition, of course. Isn't that why everyone else is here?"

Frowning, Ryeowook shot the other a suspicious look. "Auditioning? Auditioning for what? Only seniors can audition."

The man smirked. Reaching forward, he tapped Ryeowook on the nose. "They made an exception for me, of course. I am, after all, the BEST singer on campus."

Ryeowook shoved Kyuhyun's hand away from his face roughly. God, but the man was conceited! The emphasis on the word 'best' was loud and clear. That the man had the nerve to say it to his face was infuriating.

"You conceited jerk! I'll show you who's - " But Ryeowook was prevented from saying any more when a hand covered his mouth. What was with the man and touching him?

"Ah, ah, Ryeowook. We should save all these high emotions for the stage! When I land this part, and you know I will, we'll be expressing all sorts of emotions towards each other." Smirking, Kyuhyun removed his hand and gave the gaping Ryeowook a wink.

"See you later, my dear Juliet. Oh, and by the way, nice breasts - the socks are very convincing."

Ryeowook watched in pure disbelief as Kyuhyun walked away from him.

That, that, that, that, that jerk! Ohh, Ryeowook just wanted to punch the smirk right off that face. Clenching his hands, Ryeowook had the fight the urge to follow the idiot and do just that.

"God, but I despise you, Cho Kyuhyun!"

When the two had met in Drama 101, there had been an instant connection - or rather - bad connection. Ryeowook, normally a very friendly and polite person, turned into a flustered and easily riled up person whenever Kyuhyun showed up. Kyuhyun, a normally laid back and easy going person, became evil personified - constantly teasing and provoking the shorter man.

The two had become rivals in anything and everything. Singing competitions, drama projects, test-taking, you name it - all became a battleground. When in close proximity, the two never failed to be at each other's throats. It baffled their friends who wondered how the two could have such instantaneous and powerful effects on each other.

Now, it seemed like even the play would become a battleground for the two.

Roughly grabbing his skirts, Ryeowook stomped angrily towards his dressing room. Eunhyuk, who had been waiting in front of Ryeowook's room, took one look at his younger brother's face and ran off in the other direction. He knew better than to be near a livid Ryeowook.

Ignoring his brother, Ryeowook reached forward to open his dressing room's door when Kyuhyun's words came back to him.

"Wait. What exactly is that idiot auditioning for?"

Ryeowook stared blankly at the door as his mind worked out an answer. Then slowly, his eyes began to widen as realization set in.

"No…" Ryeowook breathed. Eyes as wide as the door knob now, Ryeowook turned his head to stare back in the direction of the stage.

"He couldn't be - could he?" Ryeowook whispered. A second later, he was making a break for the stage.

Pushing pass two stagehands, he skidded to halt just at the steps leading to the stage. There, in all of his annoying glory, stood Kyuhyun offering a charming (arrogant to Ryeowook) smile to the judges. Ruffles and bows flew in a flurry all around him because of his abrupt movement. Ignoring all of that, Ryeowook stared with growing anxiety at Kyuhyun's form.

Oh please god. Please don't let Kyuhyun be trying out for Romeo! Please don't make my life a living hell. I promise, I won't kill Eunhyuk!

But his pleas were all for naught.

As if sensing Ryeowook's stare, Kyuhyun managed to shoot a sideways wink at the horror filled Ryeowook.

"Cho Kyuhyun. I'll be auditioning for the part of Romeo."

Well, shit.

* * *

><p>AN: I tried for a one shot, but I started to like the storyline so much that I started dragging it out. There is a good chance that this will have another chapter.

Thanks for reading – WookieInspired


	10. Waiting at the Finish Line 5

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

**Waiting at the Finish Line**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

"So what's happening now?" Ryeowook asked his still grinning best friend.

Allowing the change of subject, Sungmin tucked his arm into the crook of Ryeowook's arm and began steering them over to his brother's car.

Leeteuk was holding court with some of the other drivers. Though composed and seemingly unperturbed, the small crease between his eyebrows gave away his true concern regarding the next race. The other drivers were listening with rapt attention to Leeteuk's words, adding their own comments in here and there. The sheer concern apparent in their faces in addition to Leeteuk's worry made Ryeowook wonder just how skilled the next opponent was.

"From what I've heard, the leader of the Hurricanes has asked to move up his and Kangin's race to be next" Sungmin answered .

Frowning, Ryeowook tried to reason out why the Hurricane's leader would ask for the race to be moved up. Usually, the top racers - usually the leader of each crew - would be the last to race. It was always the most anticipated race of the night, because it simply wasn't a win or lose race. The driver's represented the pride of each crew. A loss would be a blow to that carefully protected pride, while a win would reinforce for each driver that they truly were apart of the greatest crew.

So then why would the leader of the Hurricane's ask to race now?

Looking left, Ryeowook spotted his brother in an intense conversation with Hankyung. The tension in his brother's shoulder along with the serious look on his face made the hair on the back of Ryeowook's neck stand up. Just what was going on? Ryeowook had never seen Kangin look so serious before a race. Where was the joking and laughing that Kangin was so known for?

"Sungmin, is there tension in the air or is it just me?" Ryeowook whispered, shooting a side ways glance at his best friend.

Sungmin gave an imperceptible nod, the smile on his face having been replaced with a serious look. "There's tension alright, Wookie. It's so thick in the air that even the crowd is becoming restless. Even my brother's face is transparent."

"But why? Is the other racer that good?" Ryeowook asked.

"Well, from what I've been hearing all night, he's certainly not a pushover. The leader of the Hurricanes is younger than Kangin, but supposedly has been driving a car since he was thirteen. I heard Hankyung talking with Siwon earlier, and even they remarked that this might be one of the toughest race for Kangin."

Shocked, Ryeowook turned to look at Sungmin who only nodded.

"That's a heavy claim." Ryeowook murmured.

"Yes," Sungmin stated, "but they are more than appropriate under these circumstances."

Ryeowook always trusted Sungmin's opinions, so to hear such news coming from his best friend made Ryeowook want to run over to his brother and beg him not to race. It wasn't that he didn't believe that Kangin would lose. No, that was the last thing on his mind. He was more worried about the fact that his brother was extremely competitive. The harder he was pushed in a race, the more reckless he became. Though Kangin had warned the other members to not speak of the races in detail around him, he'd heard enough whisperings to know that his brother wasn't afraid to take a risk to win a race.

Hearing that Kangin's next opponent was very skilled made Ryeowook's worry sky rocket.

Without a word, Sungmin squeezed Ryeowook's arm in a gesture that was meant to reassure.

Spotting the two, Leeteuk offered them a short smile. Obviously, his mind was on other things, namely Kangin. The fact that Leeteuk was this distracted made Ryeowook's worry increase by ten folds.

Reading the anxiety on Ryeowook's face, Leeteuk stepped forward and enfolded the smaller man into a tight hug.

"Mahh. Ryeowook. Everything will be fine, don't worry so much."

"But Teukie, how can I not worry when you look worried?" Ryeowook mumbled into Leeteuk's chest.

Tightening his grip, Leeteuk took a deep breath. "Of course I worry, Wookie-ah. You're brother is so hot headed and competitive. I worry even when he goes to buy some food. Who knows what mischief your brother can get into!"

Letting out a surprised chuckle, Ryeowook squeezed Leeteuk in return before stepping back. He preferred this laughter to the tension that was choking him before, which Leeteuk understood.

Leaning up, he placed a soft kiss onto the older man's cheek. "Good thing he has you to keep him in line, Teukie!"

Leeteuk shot him a smug grin and nodded his in agreement. "Of course. And you too, Ryeowook. God knows I can't handle the big clown by myself!"

The two were so busy laughing that they didn't see the man behind them before it was too late.

Two yelps sounded out into the night as strong arms circled the two laughing men.

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling that someone has been talking about me?"

"Speak of the devil" Leeteuk stated, turning his head to catch the mischievous smile on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm the devil?" Kangin asked in disbelief. "Just who was whispering things about me, while I'm not around?"

Leeteuk shot a wink at Ryeowook who only covered his mouth to hide his giggle.

"Of course we were talking about you. We have to keep each other informed of all the trouble you get into. Do you know how troublesome you are?"

"Trouble am I?" Kangin asked, releasing Ryeowook only to clasp both his arms around Leeteuk. Without much effort, he lifted his boyfriend off his feet and began spinning him around.

"Kangin! Kangin - gah! What in the world are you doing you big oaf! Put me down this instant!" Leeteuk shouted. His arms were clasped around Kangin's neck tightly, eyes shut with fear. Leeteuk was deathly afraid of heights. Add that to the fact that they were surrounded by a crowd of strangers, Leeteuk was not at all happy.

Ignoring Leeteuk's shout, Kangin continued to spin, laughing all the while.

Ryeowook could only put both hands over his face, shaking his head from side to side in embarrassment. Around him, he could hear the amused laughter of the crowd. Glancing over, he saw Sungmin clutching onto slack jawed Siwon in order to steady himself from laughing so hard. Siwon was probably trying to reconcile the conflicting images of Kangin as the fierce driver who beat him down the mountain and the silly and childish man he was seeing now.

Seeing his brother act silly, however, eased some of the tension Ryeowook was feeling in his heart.

Finally, Kangin seemed to tire of spinning and came to a stop. Gently, he set Leeteuk back on his feet who at this point, still had his eyes tightly shut. When Leeteuk realized that the world had stopped spinning, he cautiously opened his eye and found himself looking at an amused Kangin.

Thump.

"Hmph! That'll teach you to do that again!"

Clutching his head, Kangin let out a wince as his hand brushed against the new bump on his forehead.

"Ahh, did you have to hit so hard, babe?" Kangin questioned.

Leeteuk didn't answer, which only served to amuse Kangin. Without fear, he wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's shoulders and pressed his cheek to Leeteuk's hair.

"Don't worry, Leeteuk. I'll be fine tonight." Kangin whispered.

With only a glance, he had seen the tell tale signs of anxiety his boyfriend was trying so hard to hide. Normally, Leeteuk wouldn't have been so agitated at Kangin for being so silly in front of others. His boyfriend knew that acting ridiculous and laughing was his way of releasing his nerves and tension. No, the real reason behind Leeteuk's agitation was, Kangin knew, because of him. Though he hated to see those brown eyes glazed with concern, Leeteuk's fear for him always struck a deep chord inside his heart. It made him even more determined to defeat his opponent, so that he could return to Leeteuk's arms a winner.

Seeing that his words had failed to give Leeteuk any comfort, he sighed. Turning Leeteuk around, he enveloped his smaller boyfriend into a tight hug. Leeteuk returned the hug immediately, tightening his fingers into the blue shirt Kangin was wearing and burying his face into Kangin's chest.

"Come back to me safe Kangin or I'll be scolding you for the rest of your life!"

Chuckling, Kangin nodded his head. "I will, I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too." Leeteuk whispered.

000

Ryeowook couldn't help but to let out a sigh. He was so happy that his older brother had met Leeteuk. If anyone could remind Kangin that there more important things than winning a race, it was Leeteuk. Hopefully his brother would be able to curb his competitive side and think twice before taking risks.

Seeing the couple together made Ryeowook long for someone of his own. Now if only he could meet someone who was just as sweet and caring as Leeteuk.

"Hello, Angel."

Startled, Ryeowook took a step back only to bump right into the man who had snuck up behind him. Glancing left, he let out another sound of fright when he realized the other man's face was inches from his own.

"What are you doing?" Ryeowook stammered.

The man contemplated the question for a moment, stepping even closer to Ryeowook all the while. Uncomfortable, Ryeowook made to move away but was halted by a hand on his arm.

"I was wondering something." Kyuhyun answered.

"Wondering what?" Ryeowook squeaked, uncomfortable with the fact that the man was touching him.

"About you."

Startled, Ryeowook looked up. He expected to see amusement, maybe even mockery. But it wasn't so. He couldn't figure out the intent look Kyuhyun was giving him, but to have those dark eyes focused on him, and only him, made a shiver go down Ryeowook's spine.

A shout of "Kyuhyun" broke the man's stare. When those eyes were no longer focused on him, Ryeowook let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. When those eyes had landed on him, Ryeowook had felt his limbs freeze up. No matter how much his mind urged him to move, to back away, his body wouldn't respond. It was as if he had been put under a spell. It made him all the more wary and all the more sure of his decision to stay away from the man.

Seeing that the man was distracted, Ryeowook subtly tried to remove his arm from the man's grasp only to gasp in surprise when the fingers tightened. He let out an 'eep' when he was realized that the powerful stare was once again focused on him.

"Ah, ah Angel. Just where do you think you're going?"

Hearing the teasing tone in the Kyuhyun's voice, Ryeowook felt a mixture of annoyance and flattery.

Wait, what did he mean flattery? No way was he starting to like this man!

Against his will, Ryeowook's body flushed at his thoughts.

Ignoring the curl of interest the man elicited in him, Ryeowook focused instead on the safer emotion of annoyance.

Giving the man a sideways glance, Ryeowook attempted to look disinterested. "Is there a reason that I must stay here?"

Curling his lip, Kyuhyun attempted to keep his amusement at bay. Though the Angel's body language expressed indifference, Kyuhyun could still see the tell tale flush on those delectable cheek bones as well as the unsure waver in the shorter man's voice. His sheer presence was affecting Ryeowook, and it couldn't make Kyuhyun feel any more smug. The man was too delectable for his own good, and Kyuhyun had never felt such a strong desire towards someone as he did this delectable Angel.

"I was hoping you'd cheer me on in the next race."

Whipping his head around, Ryeowook stared at the man in shock.

"What do you mean the next race? The next race is between my brother and the leader of the Hurricanes."

Smiling widely now, Kyuhyun leaned down until his face was bare inches away from Ryeowook's.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't formally introduce myself. The name is Cho Kyuhyun, leader of the Hurricanes."

Ryeowook barely had time to let out a gasp before lips were covering his own.

000

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for the lateness! Writer's block was killing me. This was more of a character building chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway! P.S. - the polls are now open at Kyuwook(.)net so please take some time to stop by the website and vote for your favorite story (maybe mine :P)!


	11. Oh, Romeo 2

A/N: I've decided to post some other pieces I have been writing. A word of WARNING though; I don't know if I'll ever finish these - they're just story lines that pop into my head, and that I typed up. Other than that, Enjoy!

**Oh Romeo - 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening. It had to be a bad dream.<p>

But even as those words ran through his mind, Ryeowook didn't believe them for one second, because he'd never been that lucky in life and especially when it concerned Cho Kyuhyun.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring blankly at the stage curtains until a hand waving in front of his face broke him out of his revere.

Startled, he flinched back automatically.

"Ryeowook-ah, are you okay?"

"Oh, Yesung. I'm sorry, I seemed to have blanked out for a second." Giving the man a sheepish smile, Ryeowook absentmindedly adjusted his shirt only to realize that he was still dressed in his costume. Embarrassment flooded his body.

Yesung seemed to realize what the problem was for he gave Ryeowook an amused smile.

"You look very lovely in your dress, Ryeowook."

Mortified, Ryeowook reached out and pushed Yesung's shoulder half heartedly.

"Don't tease me, please. Today has been horrible enough."

Chuckling, Yesung reached out and plucked a stray piece of string out of Ryeowook's hair. The action served only to fluster Ryeowook even more. Why? Well, it probably had something to do with the fact that Ryeowook had a little crush on Kim Yesung. Okay, so it was a really big one and had been running strong for about a year. Not that anyone knew that. And not that anyone would ever find out about it Ryeowook had anything to say about it.

"Have people been teasing you, Ryeowook? Tell me who it is and I'll set them straight!" Yesung said, dramatically puffing out his chest and narrowing his eyes to look formidable.

Giggling, Ryeowook was about to respond when a loud scoff sounded from behind him.

"Hah. And how will you set them straight, Senior Kim? Sing them to sleep?"

Yesung frowned the moment he realized who had spoken.

"Ah, Cho, I didn't know you were auditioning."

Kyuhyun swaggered forward and intruded himself between the two, conspicuously putting himself in the middle.

"Of course I'm auditioning. They want the best to play Romeo." Kyuhyun responded with enough arrogance to fill up the whole theater.

"Then, I'm surprised they called you." Yesung calmly responded back, giving the other man a superior look.

Ryeowook couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Covering his mouth, he tried to hide his smile, but wasn't very successful if the glare Kyuhyun was giving him was any indication. But, he couldn't help himself. More often than not, he always walked away flustered and annoyed from an argument with Kyuhyun. It bothered him to no end that the man could get to him so successfully with his teasing remarks and devilish smirk. He couldn't help but to be amused to see Kyuhyun caught up in his own words.

But, again, Ryeowook was struck by the change in Yesung's personality the moment Kyuhyun appeared.

It was a mystery to everyone else as well. Yesung was an all around popular guy. He had his quirks but then again, what art student didn't? He got along with most everyone and could be described as composed and relaxed. Yet, put in the same room with Cho Kyuhyun and he became a different man. His words became barbed and attitude superior and scornful. The change was mutual in Kyuhyun who became antagonistic and rude whenever he caught sight of the other man.

How the two had come to dislike each other so much was up to anyone's guess. The two refused to answer whenever their friends asked them about it. They refused even harder when asked to reconcile with each other. Curious enough, the fighting seemed to worsen whenever Ryeowook happened to be in the room. Strange, right?

Ryeowook didn't understand it, either. Yesung was normally very sweet and caring towards him. Yet, whenever Kyuhyun appeared, he transformed into this macho, insult-trading man that Ryeowook didn't recognize.

And for some reason, he always seemed to be caught between the two. Even if he tried staying out of it, he was always pulled back in. It was frustratingly annoying.

Usually, he just needed to separate the two in order to end the petty fights. It was too bad that he was the only one willing to do so as his other friends were two afraid to stop a fight between the two men.

Catching the livid look on Kyuhyun's face, he realized that now would be a good time separate them before the fight escalated anymore.

"Ah, Yesung. Let's go to my dressing room so I can get out of this horrible dress." He tugged on the older man's arm but the man refused to break his staring contest with Kyuhyun. Rolling his eyes, Ryeowook yanked with enough force to make Yesung stumble backwards.

"What -" Yesung managed but was interrupted by a now very annoyed Ryeowook.

"Come on, Senior. I need to get changed."

Without a backwards glance, Ryeowook began pulling the protesting Yesung towards his dressing room.

Watching the two move away, Kyuhyun could literally feel his temperature rising. Clenching his fists, he tried his best to calm himself down lest he do something stupid. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously relaxed his hand and allowed some tension to flow out of his body.

The sight of Ryeowook clinging to Yesung's arm was a sight he never wanted to see again. How Ryeowook could even stand being in that raspy-voiced, anime look-a-like idiot's presence was beyond him. He couldn't stand the man himself. As far as he was concerned, he was both better looking and more talented than Kim Yesung would ever be! And he was younger too! (A/N: Yesung fans please don't kill me! It's Kyuhyun's character saying it, not me! He's a jealous one, you know. :P)

Unfortunately, he had an inkling suspicion that Ryeowook had a crush on the man, which was unfortunate for him because he'd only just realized that he may be a little interested in the shorter singer. Okay, so he was more than a little interested.

Turning away, he stalked back to the other side of the stage.

He didn't know how it happened or when it happened, but he could no longer deny that he was attracted to the feisty singer. Suddenly, trading insults with the shorter man become the most anticipated part of his day. His teasing was more to see Ryeowook's face scrunch up in adorable exasperation rather than out of meanness. He went from wanting to embarrass the munchkin in his drama class to wanting to kiss the munchkin breathless.

Not that he'd ever get the chance to, Kyuhyun thought sulkily. He knew very well how much Kim Ryeowook disliked him. And wasn't that ironic. The one man he was interested in - hell the only man he was interested in - hated him.

And just why was he interested in Kim Ryeowook anyway? The man had the ability to push every single one of Kyuhyun's buttons, and yet, that didn't stop him from wanting to yank the smaller man closer and kiss the living daylights out of him. The offended looks Ryeowook often shot at him became endearing and the rose blush that appeared on Ryeowook's face whenever Kyuhyun made a particularly vulgar innuendo made something flutter inside of him. God, now he was sounding like a girl, yet it was all depressingly true.

It was maddening to stand face to face with Ryeowook, trading insults back and forth. He had to stare at that beautiful face knowing that he couldn't touch it. What he wouldn't give to have Ryeowook smile at him for once instead of scowling.

But, hell if he would ever say that out loud. He'd never live it down if Ryeowook were to laugh in his face. His pride managed to keep any embarrassing confessions from escaping, but Kyuhyun was tired of being hated by Kim Ryeowook.

No, what he needed to do was get Kim Ryeowook to fall in love with him. Easy, right? Snorting, Kyuhyun rubbed a hand over his face. More like impossible, Kyuhyun thought.

Walking into his dressing room, Kyuhyun closed the door and locked it. Snatching up his backpack, he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to change into.

Everything looked bleak now, Kyuhyun thought. Remembering the glare Ryeowook had shot him, Kyuhyun could only shake his head in dry humor.

He needed Kim Ryeowook to fall in love with him, but was it even possible to have Ryeowook look at him without glaring? It didn't seem so, but that was why Kyuhyun had agreed to audition for the play.

He'd been approached before, but had refused. At the time, he'd had little interest in performing in play, and especially not one so clearly romantic ridden as Romeo and Juliet. He would have preferred Hamlet or even Macbeth.

But his opinion changed immediately once he got wind that Ryeowook was auditioning for the role of Juliet. Immediately he realized that he could use the play to his advantage.

After all, what better setting for a courtship then the most romantic play in the world? He'd being playing the role of Romeo, but his seduction of Ryeowook playing Juliet would be real.

He had no doubts about whether or not Ryeowook would be casted by Juliet. None of the other actors possessed the singing capabilities that Ryeowook had. He was sure that the seniors recognized this and had already made their decision after seeing Ryeowook perform.

And did he have any doubts that he would get the role of Romeo? Of course not.

Finished changing, he grabbed his backpack and exited out of the dressing room. Leaving the theater, he couldn't help but to smile.

Just you wait, Ryeowook, or should he say, Wookiet. You're about to be swept off your feet by Cho Kyuhyun.

Shakespeare better prepare himself, because Cho Kyuhyun is about to take over.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I did rewrite it. But just a little bit! (8/21/11)

A/N: Sorry – Updated the wrong version!

A/N: So sorry for the lateness! Writer's block was killing me. This was more of a character building chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway! P.S. the polls are now open at so please take some time to stop by the website and vote for your favorite story (maybe mine :P)!


End file.
